1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a method of connecting a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic apparatuses such as cellular phones include a battery. The battery is charged by causing electrodes of the battery to come into contact with a battery connector provided in a charger. Usually, such a battery connector includes a connector housing and contacts that have a spring characteristic and project on the contact surface side of the connector housing. By pressing the electrodes of the battery against the contacts, the contacts are displaced against the spring resilience. The contacts are pressed against the electrodes of the battery by the resilience generated by such displacement of the contacts, so that the contact of the contacts with the electrodes of the battery is maintained.
Reference may be made to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 2008-218035, 2008-166198, and 11-250966 for related art.